The present invention relates to hydroxy cyclohexenone derivatives having the generic formula: ##STR4## wherein one of X and Y is a keto moiety having the structure: ##STR5## and the other of X and Y is a carbinol moiety having the structure: ##STR6## produced by the processes of our invention and novel compositions using one or more of such hydroxy cyclohexenone derivatives to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Citrus/labdanum, sweet and woody aromas with sweet, woody, earthy and labdanum flavor characteristics are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavorings, chewing gum flavors, toothpaste flavors and medicinal product flavors.
Green, minty, herbaceous, strong fruity aromas with earthy, mossy notes are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Sweet, tobacco-like, floral and green aromas prior to smoking and bright tobacco-like notes on smoking are particularly desirable in tobaccos and tobacco flavoring materials.
The compound having the structure: ##STR7## is disclosed by Maheshwari, et al in Canadian Journal of Chemistry, Vol. 48, 1970, pages 3265-3268; however, the organoleptic uses of such compound are not set forth.
A compound having the common name "Blumenol-C" having the structure: ##STR8## is disclosed as having been isolated from Burley tobacco flavor by Demole and Enggist at page 2088, Helv.Chim.Acta., Vol. 57, Fasc. 7 (1974) and also by Aasen, et al, Acta.Chem. Scandinavia, B 28, (1974), pages 285-8.
Also disclosed are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,375 and 3,839,421 as being useful as plant growth regulators are compounds having the structures: ##STR9##
However, none of the compounds of the prior art have been heretofore determined to have the organoleptic properties that the compounds of the instant invention have.